


Before it Ends

by thefalconofthefall



Series: Spread the Wings [1]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Angst, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: Weak and nearing death, Malva gives her son some words of advice.





	Before it Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This was written around the time While it Lasts was written, planned to have took place on ~~christmas eve~~ the Winter Festival in that story. It's pretty old, but it's a good thing that it was written to not be too contradicting to the other events.
> 
> If you want to make yourself even more sad, you can listen to Trevor's theme:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxj_QyIjz1Q

“Mother? Are you awake?”

 

_ “Mrrrr...what?” _

 

Malva’s eyes fluttered open, vaguely smelling the usual scent of cleanness in her room, before seeing a silhouette of a Fletchinder and a bright, white light shining into her eyes.

 

“Augh!” she groaned, instinctively moving her face away and her right wing up, only to realize that her wing was much too heavy to lift.

 

“Oh thank goodness you are,” the silhouette, Trevor, said, followed by a sigh of relief. “Even though the doctors say your illness lessened since you entered, you looked like…” He turned away and stayed silent.

 

Malva blinked her eyes as she remembered on how she entered this place. She was drinking out of a bowl of hot soup that her son just made when she suddenly felt dizzy and fell into the bowl, before passing out. Of course, like the sweet and stubborn bird he was, Trevor brought her to the hospital to ease her illness, but she knew she already was dead. It was only a matter of time until he and the doctors realized that.

 

She turned away and coughed, before letting out a bitter laugh. How ironic it was that the great Malva Cedrinus-Feu, battle-worn leader of the Staraptor Party’s Spy and Assassin Division, survivor of death, and widow of the brilliant scientist Lysandre Cedrinus, is to die weak in body and spirit, on a bed from the fight within, abiding orders of others instead of her own.

 

“Mother, why are you laughing?” Trevor asked worriedly. 

 

Malva snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her son, who seemed ready to cry.  A rare gentle look covered her face when she saw it. “Trevor, you know I am never meant to live a very long life.” 

 

She turned away and coughed for several moments, as if her body needed to make a point for her words. 

 

“Not only I’m suffering from an unknown illness that has no cure, I have injuries from my career that would come back to me one day. I’m already fated to die a long time ago.”

 

“Don’t say that!” he cried, but the tears in his eyes, the sparks that appear from his feathers, and the quiver of doubt in his voice betrayed his thoughts. “You’ll be fine! You’ll be cured! You’ll be able to fly again! You’ll be able to breathe fire again! You’ll be able to do whatever you want Mother!”

 

She sighed, before letting out another cough. Even with the odds against her survival standing right in front of him, he still refused to admit full acceptance for the inevitable end, willing to fight with beak and claw until she was standing tall with health and pride, or lying deep down the earth.

 

Oh how he reminded her painfully of Lysandre.

 

She weakly smiled from the thought. “Trevor, what are my chances to live?”

 

He hesitated, looking down on the floor as tears fell from his eyes and sparks circle around him. “A fifteen percent chance.”

 

Even knowing the answer, it still brought out a burst of energy in her tired bones and a long, joyful laugh from Malva. It had and always will remind her of how Lysandre died, attempting to learn of the disease that took hold of her in order to conquer it, only to be caught in its snares himself and died, gaunt and breathless, surrounded by doctors and his dearest wife and son in a dim hospital room. That memory had brought her many times before anger, bitterness, and sorrow, but ever since she entered this place and learned fully of her condition, it always brought back joy,  _ pure unironic joy _ , the joy she forgotten and happy to welcome before she died and meet him again.

 

“M-mother,” Trevor stammered. “W-why are you smiling and laughing?”

 

Malva snapped out of her thoughts and let out of a cough, before taking out her right wing and lifting up Trevor’s beak, her gentle smile returning to her face again.

 

“Trevor, I’m smiling and laughing because I’m dying. I’m dying and oh gods, it feels  _ wonderful.”  _

 

She turned away to let out a cough, before returning her kind eyes to Trevor’s surprised yet bittered expectant one.

 

“I get to meet your father again, and you get to be free from caring for me. Go outside of this hospital and live like a normal young bird, going to school, spending time with friends, falling in love. Youth is a blessing that I can never spend, be glad you’re able to have it.”

 

“But–”

  
“No buts!” she snarled, feeling her head and back being much more hotter than usual, before returning to her rare smile. “You have to go and move on with life. I’m sorry that I have to leave you like this when I’m gone, but I’m just a chain to a part of your past. I want you to go out, make friends, confess to Y you love her, and be happy. Youth only lasts for so long. So please, leave me here. I already accepted my fate.”

 

“But I can’t!” he protested, more tears and sparks falling from him. “You’re my mother! How can I?!”

 

“ _ Poor thing...he doesn’t deserve this.” _ But then the aged old reminder that life doesn’t know the meaning of deserving came to her, and she shook her head and sighed,  before looking at him with a solemn look.

 

“Trevor, life is cruel. It gives and suddenly takes. So make use of its gifts while it lasts. Either it or you will leave one day, carrying with either wonderful memories, bitterness, or indifference. Make the wonderful ones, and cherish them, they are all you have in the end. So instead of staying here and wasting time, get out and have a walk with Y, damn it, confess to her and start smooching.”

 

The sparks within him grew larger at those words, as he gave her an appalled look. “Mother!”

 

She coughed before laughing, this time out of humor. “I’m not joking if you do it. So, please, get out of my room.”

 

The sparks disappeared, followed by a sigh from Trevor. “All right, Mother.” He then turned to the exit and flew through the curtains that cover the way, a small smile on her face as he left.

 

Now she can die knowing Trevor can move on.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> After writing this story, it made me realize how criminally underused Mrs. Kawara is in Hatoful Boyfriend. So don't worry, there will be more stories of Malva. ~~and yes i made them trev's parents because i have a morbid sense of humor~~
> 
> But anyways...happy birthday Ruby. Even though this is an XY focused story and you won't be relevant for quite a while, you still get that you little shit.


End file.
